eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 31 - Tyrion IV
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister merkt erstaunt, dass Catelyn Tully ihn nicht nach Winterfell bringt, sondern nach Hohenehr, was seine Hoffnung schmälert, dass er gerettet werden könnte. Er versucht Catelyn zu erklären, dass er unschuldig ist, plötzlich werden sie von einem der Bergstämme überfallen. Dabei rettet Tyrion Catelyn das Leben. Anschließend erklärt er ihr, dass Petyrs Version einen Haken hat: er würde nie gegen seine Familie wetten. Synopsis Tyrion Lennister beobachtet an einem Morgen den Söldner Chiggen, wie er schnell und sauber eines seiner Pferde schlachtet. Er überlegt sich, wie er eines Tages das ihm angetane Unrecht von den Stark einfordern wird. Bronn freut sich schon auf ein Stück Fleisch, aber Tyrion sagt, er könne sein eigenes Pferd unmöglich essen. Bronn erwidert, die Dothraki würde Pferdefleisch dem von Schweinen und Rindern sogar vorziehen. Chiggen bietet Tyrion ein frisch abgeschnittenes Stück an, doch der erwidert nur, dass das Pferd ein Geschenk zu seinem 23. Geburtstag von Jaime gewesen sei. Ihm kommt der Gedanke, dass sein Pferd vielleicht auch Glück gehabt habe, denn sein eigenes Leben besteht im Moment nur aus Laufen, hartem Schlaf und ein wenig Essen, und er weiß nicht wie lange das noch so gehen soll. Als er sich von den Söldnern entfernt, denkt er verdrossen über den Abend im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg nach. Jacks hatte sein Schwert gezogen und wollte sich Catelyn und ihren neuen Anhängern entgegensetzen, aber Tyrion hatte ihn beruhigt, weil er wusste, dass sie gegen diese Übermacht nur sterben würden. Lady Catelyn hatte allen im Raum ihre Wunde an der Hand gezeigt, die durch den Dolch entstanden sei, mit dem Brandon Stark umgebracht werden sollte. Tyrion beteuerte seine Unschuld, doch schon forderten die Ersten aus den hinteren Reihen seinen Tod. Tyrion sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich zu ergeben und eine Gerichtsverhandlung zu fordern, womit er immerhin am Leben bleiben würde. Allein mit Jyck und Morrec hätte er keine Chance gehabt. Und Yoren hielt sich gemäß der Tradition, dass sich die Nachtwache aus der Politik der Hohen Häuser heraushält, neutral. Lady Catelyn verkündete laut und deutlich, dass sie Tyrion nach Winterfell bringen wolle, um dort Gericht zu halten. Tyrion hatte dann Gelegenheit, einen ersten Überblick über die Szene zu bekommen und wittert eine Chance: Catelyns Ruf waren etwa ein Duzend Männer gefolgt, aber es waren insgesamt mehr als 50 Menschen im Gasthaus. Er verkpndet, dass jeder, der seine Gefangenschaft an seinen Vater melden würde, eine reiche Belohnung bekommen würde. Ser Rodrik beteuert den Anwesenden, dass er es begrüßen würde, wenn sich dieser Vorfall nicht herumspreche, und Tyrion kann sein Lachen wegen dieser naiven Einstellung gerade noch unterdrücken. Lady Catelyn then asked for help in bringing Tyrion to Winterfell, and was rewarded with several recruits. As they bundled him out of the inn he was not afraid, sure that they would never get him to Winterfell. Then they pulled a hood over his eyes and made a hard gallop through the rain away from the inn. It was dawn and the rain had stopped when they finally pulled the hood off and Tyrion saw that they were on the road to the Eyrie, not the road to Winterfell, and lost hope. Any pursuit would be looking in the wrong direction and these were the lands of the late Jon Arryn, and his wife Lysa was a Tully. What was more galling than the abduction was that Lady Catelyn had outwitted him. He was spared the hood after that, and after the second night they no longer bound his hands. Still later, they hardly bothered to guard him at all; there was nowhere for him to go. The terrain was harsh and wild and the road no more than a stony track, and the mountains contained shadowcats and the dangerous mountain clans. As they travel, Tyrion makes sure to remember the names of all his captors so that he can properly pay them back: “A Lannister always pays his debt.” He has a particular enmity towards the singer Marillion, whom he blames for the whole mess, and who is currently looking for words that rhyme with “imp” for a song about this adventure. Catelyn, Ser Rodrik, and several others are discussing their situation and the pursuit by the Lannisters when Tyrion breaks in with the comment that there is small chance that the pursuit will catch them. Kurleket snaps that Catelyn did not ask his views, but Catelyn allows him to speak. Tyrion tells them that if there is a pursuit it will be heading up the Neck, not towards the Eyrie. He states that they will find no help until they reach the Vale, and that at their current pace they will only lose more mounts, which burdens the others more. The pace could also very likely cause Tyrion’s death, which Catelyn obviously does not desire. Catelyn replies that Starks are not murderers, and Tyrion states he is also no murderer. He follows up by telling her that he is not stupid, and would not arm a common footpad with his own blade. For a moment, Tyrion can see doubt in Catelyn’s eyes, but she asks why Littlefinger would lie. Tyrion replies that lying is in Littlefinger’s nature and mentions how the man often boasts of having taken Catelyn’s maidenhood, which Catelyn angrily denies. She calls Tyrion an evil man, but Tyrion calls her a fool, continuing on to say that Littlefinger only loves Littlefinger and was only interested in sex with her. Kurleket puts a knife to Tyrion’s throat and asks if he can bleed him, but Catelyn again tells him to let Tyrion talk. Tyrion asks how Littlefinger claims he obtained the blade. Catelyn explains that he won the dagger from Littlefinger at the tourney where the Knight of Flowers unhorsed his brother. The cry of a lookout interrupts them, alerting them to incoming riders, and Catelyn responds immediately by arranging the defense. Tyrion screams to Catelyn to arm him and his serving men, because she will need every man. Both he and Catelyn know that the mountain clans—who are perfectly happy to slaughter each other—will slaughter Lannister and Stark alike. Lharys slides down the ridge with the news that there are around 25 men: Milk Snakes or Moon Brothers; the clans know that they are here. Ser Willis Wode asks Marillion for help with his breastplate, but the singer freezes with fear. Instead, Morrec springs to his assistance. Tyrion pleads again with Catelyn, insisting that she cannot afford to waste men guarding them. At her request, he gives his word that he will put down the weapons when the fight is finished, and she orders them armed. Morrec arms himself with a bow, being better with it than a sword, and Bronn offers Tyrion a double-bladed axe. When Tyrion comments on his inexperience with an axe, Bronn tells him to pretend he is splitting logs. Tyrion joins Marillion in his hiding place. Marillion whines that he is a singer and wants no part of the fight, but Tyrion forces his way in. The clansmen boil into sight, armed with a wide variety of weapons and led by a towering man in a shadowskin cloak armed with a greatsword. The knights and sellswords meet the charge. As the others shout “Winterfell” and “Harrenhal,” Tyrion has an urge to stand up and shout "Casterly Rock", but the instant of insanity passes. From his hiding spot, Tyrion sees Bronn charge through the clansmen, cutting through foes right and left, while Ser Rodrik hammers the leader. Marillion shrieks when a rider leaps over them. When the rider turns, Tyrion charges and cuts the horse’s neck so that the rider and his horse fall together on top of Marillion. Tyrion then buries his axe in the man’s neck and uses this opportunity to crush Marillion’s fingers with a boot. For the rest of the battle, Tyrion keeps on the fringes, leaping out to cut at the legs of horses and kill wounded men, taking a helm from one. Tyrion watches Jyck get himself killed, and then comes across Kurleket’s body and helps himself to Kurleket’s dagger. Then he hears a woman scream. Tyrion goes to aid Lady Catelyn even as he thinks that he should let them have her. Tyrion gets the first man in the knee and Catelyn kills a second as he reels from a blow by Tyrion. The third man makes a quick retreat, and the fighting is over. As Bronn helps himself to Jyck’s boots, he asks if this is Tyrion's first fight, which Tyrion confirms. Bronn then tells him that he needs a woman now; nothing like a woman after a man’s been bloodied. Glancing over to Lady Catelyn, who is dressing Ser Rodrik’s wound, Tyrion quips that he is willing if she is. Looking over the dead clansmen, Tyrion notes that they are thin, ragged men with unimpressive weapons. The leader in the shadowskin cloak is not near as big or terrifying as he seemed now that the cloak is gone, and his great sword turns out to be notched and poorly made. They have only three dead: the Bracken men-at-arms Mohor and Kurleket, and Tyrion’s man Jyck. Tyrion remembers Jyck’s bareback charge and thinks of him as a fool to the end. Ser Willis Wode urges that they must proceed in haste before more clansmen arrive, but Lady Catelyn wishes to pause to bury the dead. When Ser Willis points out that the soil is too stony for graves Catelyn states they could gather stones for cairns. Bronn tells Catelyn that she can do as she likes, but that he and Chiggen have better things to do than pile rocks, such as breathing. When Ser Rodrik agrees with Bronn, an angry Lady Catelyn agrees and they ride on. Now there are plenty of horses. As Tyrion mounts Jyck’s horse, Lharys demands the dirk Tyrion took from Kurleket’s body, but Catelyn intercedes, telling them to give him back his axe as well. Tyrion is pleased to learn that Marillion the singer has broken several ribs, four fingers, and lost his harp. Tyrion is less pleased to find Marillion has also acquired the magnificent shadowskin cloak. The singer, for once, has nothing to say, and Tyrion can see him cringe when they hear shadowcats fighting over the bodies they left behind. He trots up to the singer and taunts that “craven” rhymes nicely with “raven.” Then he moves up to ride next to Lady Catelyn. Picking up the conversation from before their interruption, Tyrion points out that there is a serious flaw in Littlefinger’s story: he never bets against his family. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Handelnde Personen: *Bronn *Catelyn Tully *Chiggen *Rodrik Cassel *Tyrion Lennister Erwähnte Personen: *Brandon Stark *Hoster Tully *Jyck *Masha Heddel *Morrec *Tywin Lennister *Yoren Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte: *Bergstraße *Gasthaus am Kreuzweg *Harrenhal *Hohenehr *Winterfell Begriffe: *Dothraki *Haus Arryn *Haus Bracken *Haus Frey *Haus Lennister *Haus Stark *Khalasar *Nachtwache *Schattenkatze Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_31 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/032/index.html Einzelnachweise